The first day
by Aika Suzuki
Summary: This is a romance between OC X Akashi! Hope you like!
1. The first day

"Yumi! Wake up, its morning!" _already? I want to sleep some more_ "YUMI! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" _oh, right, it's my first day of school today, I don't want to be late and cause a bad impression_.

I arrived at Teikou middle school right in time for class. When I was going to the classroom the teacher told me to stay at the door, because he was going to introduced me to the class. I was really nervous, I'm not too good at talking. I heard the teacher calling me, and I entered the classroom "Okay everyone, today we are receiving a transfer student, please introduce yourself" I was shaking a bit "Hello, my name is Sakai Yumi please take care of me from now on" I bowed "Sakai, you can sit in that desk next to the window." I went to the last desk right beside the window, and sat down. A really pretty girl with pink hair was sitting in the desk in front of me, to my surprise she turned back and talked to me "Hi, I'm Satsuki Momoi, nice to meet you, do you want me to show you around the school?" she smiled "Y-yes please"_ I didn't though someone was going to talked to me in my first day of school, I feel a little relieved_ "Alright, than after class I'm going to show you around".

Class finally passed and Satsuki-san grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom, she showed me everything around school, she's really nice, we became friends right away "Satsuki-sa—" she interrupted me " We are friends now so you can call me Momoi, okay_?" I'm really happy that I could make a friend_ "Okay! Than you can call me Yumi".

The day passed and I was ready to go home when Momoi called me "Yumi, you remember that I told you that I'm the manager of the basketball team right?" _oh, yeah, when we were talking she told me that_ "Yeah I remember" when I looked at her, I noticed that she was really excited about something "I'm going to the gym now, they have to practice for the next match" _I understand her point but I don't understand what I have to do with that_ "Yeah, and so what?" she grab both my arms "I want you to come with me!" _Hahn?_ "W-what? Why_?" I'm not going to help anything there, I really like basket but because I'm weak and short I'm not very good_ "I want to introduce you to the guys in the team, they are my friends!" _ I had to talk in front of the whole class, and now I have to talk to GUYS?!_ "Don't be nervous Yumi, they are really nice_!" I hope so_, sigh "Alright, I go with you" she made a really big smile.

_Wow! The gym is really big, we aren't there yet but I can hear the screams and the balls touching the floor_. We are finally entering in the gym and I can see 5 guys playing. "Oh, Momoi-san you are already here" suddenly a guy with pale skin and blue hair appeared beside me. I jumped "S-since when are you there?" the blue haired guy looked at me with a calm face "I was here from de beginning" _I didn't even see him there_ "I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" he continued with the same calm face "You don't have to be, I'm already used to it, it's normal" e gave me a little smile "TETSU!" Momoi gave a really big hug to the blue haired guy "This is Kuroko Tetsuya, he's cute isn't he?!" he bowed "It's nice to meet you" I said "Momoicchi welcome back!" a blond guy came in our direction "Oh~ who is this girl?" he grabbed both my hand moved them up and down "Hi~ my name is Ryouta Kise, but you can call me darling" my face became a bit red, Momoi came and gave him a slap on the head "Hey, don't sexual harass her" he dropped my hands "I was just kidding!" he turned and smiled to me "You can call me Kise, what's your name?" _he seems like a playful person_ "I'm Sakai Yumi" I suddenly saw four guys beyond Kise "What are all of you doing?" Kise turned back "Oh~ Aominecchi, Murasakicchi, Midoricchi, Akashicchi, good you are here, this is Yumi, our new friend!" he put he's harm around me "You're cute, hi, my name he's Daiki Aomine, but you can just call me Aomine" e appointed he's finger to the guys on his side "This tall guy with lots of snakes in his arms his Atsushi Marasakibara" he _must really like snakes to have that much "_This guy with green hair and glasses is Shintarou Midorima" he arranged his glasses _why is he holding a cat statue? _ "And this is Seijuro Akashi" _he has really beautiful eyes, one yellow and one red, so pretty… and I think he's kind of handsome too...What am I thinking, I just meet him! _I looked at my phone "Oh no! It's this time already? I have to go! I'm sorry, can we meet some other time?" Momoi face showed that she had an idea "Why don't we meet tomorrow for lunch?!" _I think that's a good idea, I really like them, they seem to be nice people _"I-if you all don't mind, I really liked to have lunch with you" I pulled my courage and asked them "I like that idea, I´m in!" they all didn't seemed to mind.

I arrived home. _Today was great, I made friends really quickly, I'm so happy, I thought I'd be alone! But something is bothering me…. why does my chest feels thigh when I think of Akashi?_


	2. Love

I woke up in the morning excited but a bit nervous. I dressed up, ate breakfast and went to school. When I arrived Momoi was standing next to the entrance "Good morning Momoi" she came near me "Good morning Yumi!" we went together to class and sat down in our desks "Are you nervous Yumi?" she asked "Of what?" she pinched my cheek "Of our lunch with the boys, have you forgotten?" I opened my bag and took the book of "Of course don't, and yes I'm a bit nervous" she gave me a little smile "Everything is going to be fine" the professor arrived and the class started. As time went, the time for lunch arrived "Let's go to the roof top Yumi, will meet with them there" I took my bento from my bag and went with her to the roof. When I open the door I could see them sitting with their lunch "Hello everyone! Tetsu I missed you!" she gave him a big hug almost choking him and then sited next to him "Good Morning everyone" I said "Good morning Yumi~ sit here next to me!" said the blond guy. The space where I was going to sit was in the middle of Kise and Akashi, and with that thought my heart started beating faster; _it's starting again, why is it that this will only happen when I think or look at Akashi? _I sat down, and opened my bento "Oh~ is that your bento? Can I take a bite?" said the blond guy looking at me with puppy eyes "Hey Kise, don't abuse the girl like that" said the red haired guy sitting next to me making me surprised "I-it's alright, but it may not be very good, because I'm not a very good cooker" _I have to practice more in home _"We will only know if we taste it" It was so fast that the only think I could see was his red hair in front of my face "It's pretty good" he swallowed everything and liked his lips to take of the rest of food that could have been left; that action make blush really hard "Hum, what is it? Your face is red" I put my face down trying to hide it "Nothing, let's just eat" I could feel that he gave a little grin.

The day passed and was time to go home; when I was ready to go I sensed that someone touched my shoulder; when I turned back I saw Akashi; _A-Akashi?! What is he doing here? _When I was about to ask him what he was doing in my class e talked "Everyone went home already so I came to ask you if you want to go home together" for me going home together with a guy is a big thing, since I don't have any experience in terms of love; I know what love is but I just never had anyone to do that shorts of things with me; but Akashi seems calm, I think he doesn't see me more than a friend… _What? Why does my chest hurt? Oh, I know why. I love him! _I finally discovered that I love him but in the inside I knew that he doesn't see me as nothing more than a friend, therefore I had to keep my feeling hidden "Alright, let's go".


End file.
